


哥哥

by Anklebone



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Summary: 穿着一条白色长裙的，哥哥。
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	哥哥

焉栩嘉觉得这个夏天的温度好像过高了。

白色裙摆扫过脚踝，细腻皮肤上能看出青色血管的走向，看起来是一只手就能握住的细度。  
要是放在杂志里，也够得上被人称赞一句“天生尤物”。

但那是他的哥哥。

焉栩嘉其实已经有一年的时间没有见过赵磊了。高三生没有人权，更何况两个人说来也不算熟。焉栩嘉他妈领着他来到赵家的第一天，焉栩嘉就觉得自己和这个未来的哥哥不对盘。

那人眼里总带着一汪水，看谁都像欺负他了似的。

但这并不影响赵磊成为焉栩嘉初次梦遗的对象。在梦里，赵磊也是软着一副嗓子，不同的是并不是教导焉栩嘉做题，而是接连的求饶。焉栩嘉自己躲在卫生间洗内裤，偏偏赵磊闯了进来，推推鼻梁上的眼镜就要开口，焉栩嘉看他又是想顶着哥哥的称呼对自己进行所谓的教育，一股火不知道从哪里来，撞开赵磊的肩膀，只留下一句“不用你管”。

事后想起来焉栩嘉倒没有懊悔，只是觉得赵磊皮肤薄的狠，自己力气大，可能要撞红的吧。

在那之后也没了机会去问，赵磊一整年都是埋头攻克论文，一天里两个人碰个面都是难得。焉栩嘉也不确定赵磊有没有在躲自己，但他想应该是的吧。

毕竟那么骄傲的一个人，连视线都不敢和自己对上。

等赵磊开学，焉栩嘉也就当忘了这回事，只有偶尔被朋友拉着去看所谓的爱情片的时候，画面上是雪白的肉体，焉栩嘉想起的只有赵磊泛青的骨节。

报考的时候不知怎的，焉栩嘉填报的是赵磊的大学。他成绩不差，相同专业里有更好的选择。焉栩嘉对爸妈的说法是喜欢那个城市，爸妈放心兄弟俩互相照顾，竟也信了这个荒唐的说法。焉栩嘉转过身来有点心虚，他其实是有点想念自己哥哥指尖微凉的温度。

只是他在梦中也没想过的场景真实在眼前发生了。

拎着行李箱抱怨着还要自己寻找哥哥出租屋，按照指示用地毯下的钥匙打开门一瞬间，迎接焉栩嘉的不仅是舒爽的凉风，还有自己的哥哥。

穿着一条白色长裙的，哥哥。

焉栩嘉被按在床上时才恍惚回神。赵磊穿裙子的样子实在冲击力太大，但焉栩嘉更怕的是，他脑子第一时间闪过的想法不是离经叛道，而是好美。

美的震人心魄。

下身传来湿暖柔软的触感，焉栩嘉匆忙去抬起赵磊的下巴，却不想更深入几分，狭窄喉口夹的他爽得过分，下意识的挺身。反应过来，赵磊已经是眼眶微红被挤出生理泪水。焉栩嘉把人拉起来，不想人是径直扑到自己怀里。

“......我很想你。”

依旧是被人欺负了的模样。焉栩嘉这时倒不觉得烦了，只是心里痒痒的。

“我…很讨厌你。“赵磊又抱着焉栩嘉的脖颈搂紧了些。

“其实。其实只是想多看你几眼的。可你只会和我吵架。”

“你在学校里也从来不搭理人，只有穿着这条裙子的小女孩的话你会回应一下，那我穿上了裙子，你可不可以，对我好一点。“

焉栩嘉觉得，现在自己怀里的人很危险，一不小心就要被拽着一起坠入深渊。

但他反而更安心了。

那些不可言说不知所起的情绪终于在这一刻有了归宿。

反身把怀里人压在床上，看着赵磊因为位置的翻转而懵住的样子，焉栩嘉笑笑。

“那接下来你的感觉，要告诉我呀。“

“哥哥。“

感受到赵磊一震，焉栩嘉才心满意足的去欣赏属于他的秘密花园。

脚踝的骨头突出一块却依然圆润，脚趾因为主人害羞而微微缩起泛出好看的粉红色。

胸口两点红色被雪白肌肤映衬的格外诱人，即使没被触摸，已经颤颤巍巍挺立了起来。被焉栩嘉轻轻轻轻含住，换来的是从未见过的哥哥。

“嗯...你...你用力一点。“赵磊难耐的挺起胸膛，一只手已经不受控制玩弄起被忽略的一边。  
焉栩嘉不打算在此刻消耗时间。“那哥哥自己玩给我看好不好。“赵磊想抬头去骂，下身却被握住。腰一软整个人落回床上，身上是漂亮的起伏与波浪。

焉栩嘉连裙子都没掀起，直接探入深处。没遇到任何的阻碍，哥哥连内裤没有穿这一点大大取悦了他。

纤长手指在马眼打圈，顺着柱身滑到了囊袋轻轻揉捏。感受到赵磊的呼吸越来越急促，焉栩嘉用手按住顶端小孔。

“你，你放开！“被堵住的滋味并不好受，赵磊看着焉栩嘉恶劣的笑容，攥着床单的之间逐渐泛起漂亮的粉色。

“那哥哥好好想想，该叫我什么，我就让你射。“

实在是煎熬，赵磊闭上眼咬咬牙。

“老公。“

这是小时候赵磊陪焉栩嘉演电视里的爱情剧，才会叫出的称呼。

焉栩嘉满足了，才放开。白色粘稠的液体紧密缠绕着修长的手指，焉栩嘉卷入嘴里，还要对着赵磊讲，“好甜。”赵磊是又羞又愤，干脆扭头不理。

轻轻卷起裙摆，用来弹琴的手指转向后方，探入洞穴时确实是湿润的触感。焉栩嘉挑眉，抬眼去看赵磊。

赵磊脸上已经是漂亮的潮红色，感知到焉栩嘉疑问的目光，有点不好意思。

“我...我有准备好。“

焉栩嘉想着赵磊抱着不确定的心意，自己在浴室里做这些事，还是有些心疼。  
去亲亲自己过分害羞的哥哥。“哥哥好乖呀。”

从来没被开发过的地方意外有陌生客人来访还是有些抗拒，焉栩嘉一边轻吻赵磊的眉眼，一边安慰他让他放松。

其实已经要爆炸了，日思梦想的对象就躺在自己的身下任由自己摆弄，腰肢随着自己的动作轻轻晃动，底下的小口一张一合是迫不及待的信号。但焉栩嘉还是想再让自己的哥哥舒服一点。

他不舍得再让他疼。

后腰却是被人一顶。“我可以了......你到底进不进来啊。“赵磊脚背滑过焉栩嘉的脊背，最终去撞了撞已经硬到发紫的物件。

焉栩嘉去看，却是又被躲开视线。

挺身进去的同时，焉栩嘉掐住赵磊的下巴狠狠吻上去。逐渐稀薄的空气带来的窒息感配合上下身传来的快感，赵磊不得不睁开眼睛----看见的是一片深情。

焉栩嘉一边用力顶撞去寻找赵磊身体里最敏感的一点，一边哑着嗓子，叼着人耳垂。

“哥哥穿裙子真的..好漂亮。“  
“哥哥，最爱的就是哥哥。“

两方攻势让赵磊有些承受不住，偏偏焉栩嘉这时找到了身体里最敏感的一点，被按着胯骨毫无间隙的冲撞，赵磊觉得自己好像没有水去呼吸的鱼，需要人拯救。

焉栩嘉也控制不住自己，他的哥哥又紧又热，软软的叫他的名字和他求饶，这是梦里才会出现的场景。可这就是真实发生了的，是他用尽力气去证明的。

抵着敏感点挺身无数次，同时高潮的那一刻两个人都仿佛找回了属于自己的呼吸。

“哥哥。“”嗯？“”我很爱你。“”我也。“

世界和他们无关，他们只需要拥有彼此


End file.
